


Let the Tags Go

by Cryllia



Series: Tag Wrangling Love [6]
Category: Frozen (2013), Organization for Transformative Works RPF
Genre: Disney Songs, I'm Sorry, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/pseuds/Cryllia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wrangling parody of Let It Go (Frozen), or, one wrangler looses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Tags Go

The bins are full on my page tonight  
Not a co-wrangler to be seen  
A fandom in isolation,  
And it looks like its just me.

The taggers are howling for me to clean the bins inside  
Couldn't keep 'em in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good wrangler you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go  
Won't canonize anymore!  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What other wranglers will say  
Let the tags pile on,  
Backlog never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how No Fandom  
Makes everything seem small  
And the tags that once controlled me  
Don't bother me at all!

It's time to see what the wranglator can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no guidelines for me  
I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the fandom  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me run!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the taggers rage on!

My tags are wrangled through their fandoms like magic  
My bins are shrinking under twisted logic  
And one thought forms for me like a tagging blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
Tags tend to make me yawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect wrangler is gone!

Here I stare  
Bins in the light of day  
Let the tags pile on  
The "- Freeform" never bothered me anyway!


End file.
